Problem: Solve for $x$ : $2x + 3 = 8$
Explanation: Subtract $3$ from both sides: $(2x + 3) - 3 = 8 - 3$ $2x = 5$ Divide both sides by $2$ $\dfrac{2x}{2} = \dfrac{5}{2}$ Simplify. $x = \dfrac{5}{2}$